youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Power-Up Jewelry
Jewelry--usually necklaces--which grants its wearer new or increased superpowers. Clasp Beads A string of beads fastened with a clasp, which Elizabeth found in a box in her room. Along with the necklace came a note telling her that this would trigger her powers, which it soon did. Crystal Ring A Ring which could give a Night Siren control over all four elements. Somehow it fell into the possession of Ashley's mother, and when Katherine showed her a drawing in one of her books, Ashley recognized it. They found it in a box, but Ashley became worried that Katherine would go power-crazy (correctly) and hid it again, prompting Katherine to get drastic. However, once she put it on, its power overwhelmed her. When she came to her senses, it wouldn't come off, and soon her darker side took over once again. Crystal Waters Necklaces Two mermaid-shaped silver pendants found in the bushes by Lexi and Sofia.'' There was a note on the back of Lexi's: "Meet me in Crystal Waters lake Lexi was going to visit, I am like one of you." As soon as the two put the necklaces on, they started having hot and cold flashes, and quickly gained cryokinesis and thermokinesis. Cutest Jewelry Laura found a note from the crystal ball telling her to find her new powers by way of "the cutest jewelry." In her search she discovered a red and orange flower pendant which she couldn't remember buying. Putting it on, she found a second note telling her to wait 12 hours before her powers kicked in. 24 hours later, she got ''another note telling her to wait her turn because she needed to believe that she was a real mermaid first. When she did she gained Thermokinesis and Hydrokinesis. Daisy Pendant A dark pendant with what appeared to be a daisy painted on it. Morgan found it in the woods near the creek where she and Chelsea had first become mermaids, and decided to keep it. Later, Chelsea found another necklace, which gave her hydrokinesis and thermokinesis, and presumably Morgan got her cryokinesis from hers. Destiny Necklace This necklace gave Alexia the power to make other humans mortals when the correct spell is spoken. It also temporarily caused her to stop being a mermaid, but Hanna's book claims that the necklace will instead give her a new tail. This necklace saved Alexia's life, as Lydia was going to kill her until she discovered that Alexia had the Destiny Necklace, therefore showing that Alexia was the Chosen Mermaid. Elemental Jewelry Ruby Air.png|Ruby's Air Pendant Jewel_Fire.png|Jewel's Fire Pendant Rin_Water.png|Rin's Water Bracelet Mekenna_Ice.png|Mekenna's Ice Pendant A set of necklaces (and a bracelet for Rin) belonging to the merfolk of Tail of a Mermaid & Merman. Jewel and Rin found theirs on their nightstands upon waking up, and put them on apparently on a whim. Shortly thereafter, Rin activated his hydrokinesis, and Jewel her thermokinesis. Elemental Pendants Three matching stones which, according to Marlowe, were the first elemental stones ever created! They found their way to her, Serena and Aly on a beach, and upon touching them, all three absorbed their magic. Serena and Aly got new tails and increased power, but Marlowe, having just changed from shapeshifter into mermaid, experienced no change. Heart Pendants Three glassy, heart-shaped pendants on necklaces - blue, purple and yellow, respectively - which Brenna, Amy and Kelsey each found independently. Afterwards, they all gained atmokinetic powers along with their existing ones. Heart Ring A silver ring with an iridescent, heart-shaped stone inset. Lillian found it along with a note telling her that it would give her powers. She was able to magically dry off her tail. Ice Necklaces Two necklaces in the form of a snowflake. Trinity found these two pieces of jewelry on the banks of Secret Scale Lake, buried in the sand. When the wearer uses them, he or she is given the power of ice manipulation - hydro-cryokinesis, cryokinesis, and atmokinesis. They can lower temperatures, create ice, and freeze water and other liquids. Lily's Bracelet A blue bracelet given to Lily by her parents when they left for a month. It was supposed to protect her and give her powers. When she wasn't wearing it, the powers would stay nearby anyway, "like in a drawer or a lamp." It gave her Thermokinesis when she needed to dry off. Necklace of Life and Death Whoever wears this necklace will have complete control over all seas and oceans. However, it can be found in a forest near someone who needs it. Alice found this necklace after reading about it in a book. The Sins want it desperately, and have taken extreme measures to attain it. Necklaces of the Elements Four necklaces which Emily was sent to find, in order to help defeat the Sirens. The first, Water, appeared in her room while she was looking for it. It was a small, corked bottle on a black cord, full of blue sparkles. When she put it on, she popped a blue tail - the color of the glitter. Peace Sign Bracelet While out shopping, Lucy discovered a bracelet hanging on a tree. When she touched it, it burned her, forcing her to drop it. Everything turned blindingly bright for a few seconds, and when the light faded, the bracelet was gone. Later, she began experiencing headaches and visions of a girl who looked uncannily like her--and who told her that she was responsible for Lucy's mermaid transformation. The bracelet granted Lucy telepathy and precognition. Power Necklaces Three necklaces given to Jessie, Tiffany and Kelly, by the Goddess. They represent fire, water and ice, and granted the mermaids those abilities, in order to protect them from being discovered by humans. Queen of the Sea Necklace A silver heart-shaped watch on a chain, delivered to Logan from the Queen of the Sea in order to give her powers. It initially granted her hydrokinesis, and she discovered by accident that if she reset the time on the watch, she would move forward or backwards in time. Rainbow Necklace A string of beads found by Amy on her dresser. Accompanying the necklace was a note, which informed her that once she put on the Rainbow Necklace, she would gain all the powers she could find. According to the internet, this meant atmokinesis, electrokinesis, thermokinesis, hydrokinesis, aerokinesis and cryokinesis. Replica Lockets These are lockets based on those belonging to the three mermaids of H2O: Just Add Water. They are silver and oval, each with a small gemstone in a different color, with a wave pattern on the back. They are real lockets, with space for photos or notes inside. Taylor found hers in her sink. It held a crumpled note reading "Powers: wind, fire, ice, water, earth, waves, tail color." Throwing the note away, Taylor looked the necklace up on the internet, and found photos of an identical necklace (including the photo on this page). It was apparently called an "H2O necklace," though Taylor couldn't find any other information about it. She attempted some of the powers mentioned in the note, and succeeded. Secretercy Necklaces Three necklaces found inside a box that mysteriously appeared on Sophie's bed, which granted Sophie, Kristina and Emma new powers. Sophie's, a silver heart, gave her telepathy, Kristina's two stars granted her atmokinesis, and Emma's gold flower gave her control over plants. Shell Pendants Three shells on cords, two of which Cleo found in her house with the potion they were meant to be used with. Kelsey found the third while out swimming, completing the set. Shorts 'n Scales Necklaces Three silver pendant necklaces found by Becca, Izzy and Nikki while swimming. Each granted one of the girls a mermaid power: Nikki's dolphin gave her thermokinesis, Becca's shell hydrokinesis, and Izzy's starfish cryokinesis. A Splashy Tale Necklace A mermaid-shaped silver necklace that Izzy found inside a box at the bottom of a pool, along with a note informing her that she had powers. The note and box disappeared by the time her friends arrived. Tailless Necklaces Two necklaces found by humans Emma and Nichole, which gave them powers but not tails. The Twin Amulets Two heart-shaped amulets found by Aka and Lily during a swim in their tails. They took the jewelry home and consulted their book. It told them that these would appear each time a mermaid appeared. Once each mermaid found a necklace of the same color as her tail, she would be able to use powers. They needed to wear the necklaces, but when they became mermaids the necklaces would disappear. Lily had Hydrokinesis and Aka had Thermokinesis. Tale of Tails Ring A ring that Myra leaves behind at Alexis's house , which allows the wearer to not pop a tail when wet. It also grants the wearer the ability to mend things. This is how Myra disguised the fact that she was a mermaid when with Alexis and Jadyn. Gocce Di Cristallo Magic necklaces that combined with the Magic Sea, a full moon and The Mermaid Drops give powers and special abilities to the Chosen Ones, Lyla Silvers, Rachel Mercury and, in season 3, Stella McCourtneyCategory:Jewelry Category:Powers